Donald Duck's Christmas Carol
by SpongeBat1
Summary: Donald was always stingy at the holidays. But this one day, he's going to learn his lesson... the hard way.
1. A Blue Christmas Eve

**Authors Note: **While October often means Halloween, it also means Christmas is coming soon. So, I wrote this. It's similar to Mickey's Christmas Carol, only different.

Our story begins a fine winter day. Donald's Sandwich shop is having a quiet afternoon. Goofy is serving the many customers, while Donald is counting the money made from yesterday (it was hopping yesterday). "Ham on Rye, hold the mayo!" One customer shouted. Goofy hurried to fill the order. Later, while Goofy was on his break, he asked Donald a question he'd been meaning to ask all day. "Uh, Donald," he said. "What is it?" Donald asked, looking up from a few $20 bills. "Tomorrow is Christmas," Goofy chocked, "And I was wondering if I could have… tomorrow off?" This made Donald lose his temper. Sure, he's lost it before, but today he lost it more than ever. "Day off? DAY OFF?" he yelled, annoyed. "I work hard to make this sandwich shop running! And you expect me to give you a DAY OFF?" "Um, maybe." Goofy replied sheepishly. "Well then, if you want the day off, you can have it!" the crabby duck yelled "In fact, you can have every day off! You know why? Because YOUR FIRED!" "F-f-fired?" Goofy stammered. He left the shop as Donald instructed, hanging his head. Just then, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca entered the shop. "Oh, boy!" Donald cheered, "Customers!" "Hola, Donald!" Panchito greeted. "We'd like to ask you something _muy serio_." Jose continued. "Yes? Er, si?" Donald asked, wondering if they wanted him to answer in English or Spanish. "The poor have no food or money," Panchito said, removing his sombrero. "Aye, si," said Jose "They have nothing. We were just wondering if you would like to donate." "DONATE?" Donald cried, "Tell the poor to keep their noses in their own money!" the two Mexican parrots were rather irked. Then, Huey, Dewy, and Louie came to the shop to see their uncle. "Hello, boys!" Donald said, cheerfully, "What can I get you," "Mom sent us…" Huey began. "…and she wanted to know…" Dewy continued. "…if you'd like to come over tomorrow for Christmas dinner." Louie finished. Donald cleared his throat to speak, "Ah, no. I have important things to do tomorrow. This shop doesn't run itself." "You're working on Christmas?" Huey asked, confused. "Yes," said their uncle, "And unless you're going to buy something, get out! Out, out, out!" The three ducklings were shoved aside towards Panchito and Jose. "Hola, muchachos!" Panchito greeted. "Would you like to donate to the poor?" Jose asked. "Sure!" all three said in unison. Donald was unsure why they didn't want to buy something when they had money. "Christmas, bah!" he said.

After a few hours, Donald closed up shop and headed home. He tried not to think about the nephews or Panchito and Jose. Yet he felt something warm, but it quickly went away. "Bah!" he grumbled as he trudged through the snow.


	2. The Original Scrooge

After 10 minutes of shuffling through the snow, Donald managed to reach his house. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. It was then things got weird. "Donald…" a voice moaned. "Huh?" Donald said, confused. He looked around but didn't find anything. "Donald…" the voice echoed. Donald was scared. He rushed to his bedroom and bolted the door shut. However, a ghostly figure passed through the wall. It was Scrooge McDuck. "Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked, hardly believing his eyes. "Yes, Donald," Scrooge moaned, "It is me." "What… what do you want, spirit?" Donald asked, shaking (still freaked out that he's talking to his deceased uncle). "I've come to warn you," Scrooge groaned, "You have been following in my footsteps." "Yes," said Donald, "You inspired me!" "Yes, that's nice," said the ghostly duck. "But I was wrong!" Donald was shaking harder than ever. "Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts," said Scrooge, "Do as they say, and if you don't change your ways, you'll be just like me. Only worse." "Yes… yes sir!" a frightened Donald replied. "Good." Scrooge said. "Farwell!" The old duck passed through the door and disappeared from the realm of the living. Donald was afraid.

Before Donald settled into bed, he checked under the bed. "What am I doing?" he said to himself, "There's no such thing as ghosts!" Donald then fell fast asleep, trying not to think about his uncle's words.


	3. Before Right Now

**Finally, Chapter 3!**

**Author's Note: **There are two Donalds in this story. To avoid confusion, one will be referred to as Donald and the other will be referred to as Past Donald.

Donald lied in his bed, still wondering about his uncle's words. Then, a voice said, "Donald, get up.) "Five more minutes," Donald said, not noticing the voice. An arm reached out and grabbed him by the tail. There, a female figure in a white robe resembling Clarabelle Cow stood before the plucked duck. "I am the ghost of Christmas Past," spoke the figure. "What are you going to do to me?" asked the scared duck. "I'm here to do what my name implies," said the Ghost "Show you your past." Donald quickly hopped out of the ghosts hands. "How do we do that?" he asked. "Easy," said the Ghost, "Just grab my hand." Donald did as the spirit said. Just then, the ghost jumped out the window and flew over the city. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Donald.

Soon, Donald landed at a place ever so familiar to him. It was the home of his sister, Della Duck. "Why did you bring me here?" asked Donald, "To show you your past, duh!" said the Ghost. Donald peered inside the window. Past Donald had recently graduated from college and was visiting his sister. There was a knock at the door. The two past ducks went to open it. There, three young ducklings lie in a basket. The ducks were confused. Attached to the basket was a note: "Please take care of these children." Finally, Della spoke up, "I don't know what to do," she said, "I think we should call the orphanage." Then, Past Donald spoke to her. "That's crazy talk!" he said, "When we were young, we had five brothers. You took care of them well whenever the parents went out. Not to mention you took a babysitting course." Della couldn't help but think her brother was right. One of the ducklings reached out his hand and touched Della's bill. "Why not?" said Della, "I'll keep them." She named them Huebert, Deuteronomy, and Louis. "That was the day I met the boys," said Donald, "No matter how annoying they were, I still loved them." "That's right!" said the Ghost, "Now here's another blast from the past!" The Ghost grabbed Donald's hand and flew off. They landed in front of the residence of Mickey Mouse. Inside, Mickey was throwing a birthday party. All of his friends were there: Minnie, Goofy, Panchito, Jose, Alice, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Past Donald. Brer Bear was in the garden "making a dollar a minute" as a scarecrow. Donald could see someone he remembered well. It was Daisy Duck. Past Donald started shooting a breeze with her and the two soon fell in love. "Oh, I remembered how I loved her so," Donald swooned. "True," said the ghost, "But then you fell in love with something else!" And so, the spirit took Donald sometime later in the past. There, Past Donald was counting several $20 bills in his sandwich shop. Then Daisy walked in. "Donald," she began, "Two months ago you said you would consider marrying me." "And?" asked Past Donald. "Have you made your decision?" asked Daisy, hoping for a positive answer. "That depends…" Past Donald replied. "I bought this nice honeymoon cottage in Hawaii," said Daisy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" sputtered Past Donald, "Do you know how much it costs to pay the rent for a cottage! It could mean I have to part with my precious babies, and…" "Your 'precious babies', huh?" Daisy interrupted. And with that, Daisy smacked Past Donald upside the head with her purse. Daisy left the shop, not saying a word.

"And that was the last time you ever saw her," said the ghost. "Please, spirit…" Donald begged, but the Ghost of Christmas Past was no longer there. In fact, Daisy, Past Donald, and the shop were no longer there. Donald was back in his own bed. Donald was worried. What was in store from the next ghost?


	4. Here and Now

**Author's Note: **Max Goof, Goofy's son, is in this story. Here, he is a child, like in Goof Troop and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.

**Apology: **I have been procrastinating on writing this story, and I managed to finish all the remaining chapters on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, something was wrong with my flash drive and I couldn't save them to it (I could save them to my hard drive just fine, however). And so, here it is: the rest of my story, long overdue.

Donald lay awake in bed, trying very hard to fall asleep. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch forty winks. He was too freaked out by his previous experience to sleep. He nervously sipped a cup of Mad Hatter Brand Tea, which had been poured into a cup decorated like Chip Potts. As Donald was about to take another sip, he heard the strangest noise. "_BOING-OING-OING-OING!_" Donald leaped up and let go of his cup. It fell to the floor with a _CRASH!_ as millions of tiny pieces were scattered across the room. Donald scampered to his bed and hid under the covers, shaking. "_BOING-OING-OING-OING!_" The sound got louder and louder. "Go away!" Donald cried, "Go away and leave me alone!" But the sound did not go away. It kept on going. In fact, it was louder than ever before. "_BOING-OING-OING-OING-OING-OING-OING!_" Then, without warning, a figure resembling a tiger with a long, springy tail crashed into the room and pounced on Donald. It got off him and bouncing around, singing a strange song. It went like this:

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers,_

_Is Tiggers are wonderful things_

_Their tops are made out of rubber_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs_

_Their bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_

_Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is I'm the only one!_

_I'm the only one!_

"Who are you?" asked an exasperated Donald. "You want to know who _I _am?" the figure replied, "You want to know my name?" "Yes," Donald said, getting annoyed, "Even so," the figure answered, "It's only manners for me to ask who _you_ are, first!" "Well, I'm Donald Duck" the confused duck replied, "Now just who are you?" "Well, he asked for it!" the figure said to himself, and broke out in song again. "_The wonderful thing about..._" "You don't need to do that again!" Donald interrupted. "Well, anyways, they call me The Tigger of Christmas Present!" the figure answered, "That's T-I-double "guh"-er..." the figure paused for a moment, and then said "...of Christmas Present! Or Tigger for short." "Tigger?" Donald asked, somewhat flabbergasted. "Yes, Tigger of Christmas Present!" Tigger answered. "What are you gonna' do?" Donald asked, unexcitedly, "Give me presents?" "Heck no!" laughed Tigger, "I'm gonna' show you what's happening now!" Before Donald could answer, Tigger grabbed him by the hand and bounced off, all the way singing.

Tigger came to a stop and let go of Donald. "What's this place?" asked Donald. "Don't ask me," said Tigger, "Just look inside". Donald peered through the window to catch a glimpse of what was going on. He saw several young children dancing. Donald looked up and saw a big white banner. Written on it in big red letters was:

CHARITY BALL TONIGHT!

TICKET MONEY GOES TO A NEEDY CAUSE!

"So why did you take me here?" Donald asked. "Something involving the punch bowl" Tigger pointed out. Donald drew his attention to the punch bowl. There, he saw Huey, Dewey, and Louie drinking punch. "Too bad Uncle Donald had to miss this!" giggled Huey. "The stingy grouch cares about cash more than he does anything else!" yakked Dewey. "I'll bet he's still at that desk, counting his $100 bills!" guffawed Louie. The three ducklings laughed and laughed. Their mother, Della, came over. "How are you, boys?" she asked. "Fine," replied Huey, "Aside from the fact Uncle Donald's missing out on the fun". "Mom, why does Uncle Donald hate the holidays?" asked Louie. "Well," explained Della, "Your uncle just isn't in the holiday spirit. Some people are like that". "Why are they?" Dewey asked. "Nobody really knows," replied Della, "But sometimes, if your spirit is bright and you believe hard enough, Christmas miracles can happen." The triplets hugged their mother and got back to the party. Donald hardly believed his eyes. "Their having fun... without me?" Donald chocked in shock. "Well, it's not so much their fault as it is yours," said Tigger, "After all, you did say you had plans". "Yeah, but I..." But before Donald could say another word, Tigger grabbed his hand again and bounced off, only not quite as fast. During the bounce, Donald could see Panchito and Jose throwing darts at a picture of Donald's face. Tigger came to a stop and presented to Donald a little house. "Where am I?" asked Donald. "This is the home of Goofy, your ex-employee" Tigger explained. Donald noticed Mickey and Minnie Mouse at the front door. Goofy answered the door and let them in. Donald peered inside to get a better look. Mickey and Minnie had brought a tray of deviled eggs. "Thanks, Mickey!" Goofy cried. "Well, we heard times were tough," replied Mickey, "So it only seemed right we help". "I'd do the same for you, Mick" Goofy guffawed. "Hey, Max!" Goofy called to his son, "Dinner!" "Coming!" Max called back, as he trotted down the steps with a cough or two. The group sat down and folded their hands. Donald took off his hat in respect. Goofy repeated a few verses while everyone sat, hands folded. "Amen," he concluded, and opened the pot to reveal the feast. It wasn't a very appetizing meal. Other than the eggs Mickey brought, all they had was one chicken drumstick, two peas, a small heap of mashed potatoes, half a pickle, and one measly spoonful of pudding. However, they dined with sheer delight, as if it were fit for a king. Max coughed once or twice during the meal. "What's wrong with him?" Donald asked the spirit in fear, "A lot," answered Tigger, "And if these shadows remain unchanged, let's just say it'll be T.T.F.N." Donald was horrified. "You mean, Max...?" but before Donald could say anything else, Tigger had disappeared. All that remained were two footprints. The cold December wind blew past his feathers. Donald was more frightened than ever before.


	5. The Future Looks Bleak

**Author's Note: **WARNING! THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTAINS A SPOILER ALERT. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

Originally, The Ghost of Christmas Future was to be played by Kaa the Snake (from _The Jungle Book_). But one day, I watched _Alice in Wonderland _and I thought it was just amazing. In my opinion, Cheshire Cat stole the show, and was more captivating than even Alice, the main character. Because he was so cool, I decided to use him in my story, and Kaa was reduced to a minor role. It is also interesting to note that both characters were originally voiced by Sterling Holloway and are now voiced by Jim Cummings.

Donald was very scared. The lights in Goofy's house went dark. In all his days, Donald had never been so horrified. "Oh, look," said Donald, staring up at the sky, "A crescent moon". With that, the moon started swaying back and forth. Donald rubbed his eyes. They were clearly playing tricks on him. But the moon was still swaying. Donald nervously turned his head to Goofy's house. Donald had a strange feeling that the moon was coming closer. He also heard what sounded like Sterling Holloway reciting part of a Lewis Carroll novel. The voice sang a strange song, kind of like this:

'_Twas brilling_

_And the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimbell in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the Borogoves_

_And the Momerathes outgrabe_

Donald turned around and saw a huge, smiling mouth floating in mid air. "Lose something?" it asked. "Ah, no." Donald answered, terrified. "Quite all right. Give me a moment," the mouth replied. Two eyes fell out of the sky and landed in place above the mouth. The figure moved its teeth as though they were piano keys, making a strange harmonica-like sound. Soon, what resembled a purple and pink striped cat (a Cheshire Cat, to be exact) appeared to go with the eyes and mouth. "Second chorus," it spoke, "_'Twas brilling, and..._" "Thank you, but, no" Donald interrupted. "Very well," said the cat. "Are- are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Donald asked in terror. "One and the same" the figure answered, removing his forehead and ears as if it was a hat. "What are you gonna' do?" Donald asked, terrified. "Well, how about we check out what has yet to come," said the Ghost, "Or, as my friend Walter would say, Tommorowland". "Huh?" Donald spoke. The Ghost spoke up again, "Now see here, you miserable miserly bird," it beckoned in an angry tone, while still smiling, "This ain't no land in the Magic Kingdom! It's what everything will be if you don't clean up your act!" The lights lit up in Goofy's house again. Donald looked inside. There, Goofy was sobbing on his sofa while Mickey comforted him. "It's okay, Goofy," Mickey said calmingly, "It's not your fault". "I know," Goofy replied tearfully, "I did what I could". Goofy grabbed another tissue and loudly blew his nose. "If only your ex-boss had given you a raise all those months ago, maybe he would have made it". Mickey said sympathetically. "It wasn't him," Goofy sobbed, "It was cruel fate!" Goofy was weeping into his pillow. "It's okay, Goof," comforted Mickey, "He tried as hard as he could to pull through".

Donald was mortified. "They're not talking about who I think they are, are they?" Donald asked in fear. "That would depend," said the Ghost, "Is that person, per chance, dog-like in appearance, about 10 years old, who's name rhymes with 'axe'?" Donald nodded nervously. "Well then, perhaps so" spoke the Ghost. "Oh no!" cried Donald, "I didn't want this to happen! What should I do?" "I'm afraid there's more," grinned the Ghost. A thick fog rolled in. It soon lifted, revealing to Donald a cemetery. "A cemetery?" he cried. The eerily grinning feline poltergeist pointed to a grave. There, three hyenas were digging a hole, laughing hysterically. One was female, the other two, male. "This has to be the funniest funeral I've ever been to!" cackled the first one (the female hyena). "I know, right?" snickered the second, "Not a soul came to this guy's burial!" The third one spoke no words, only letting out an insane laugh. The other two joined in. Donald frightfully looked on. "I mean, nobody came!" continued the first one, "Not a single person other than us three". "Yeah," replied the second, "No mourners, no people to put flowers on his grave, no pope to read passages from Luke". "Yeah, no friends to bid him farewell" answered the first. "Like he ever had any!" joked the second. The third hyena burst into laughter again, with the others also howling in amusement. "My arms hurt," complained the second hyena, "Let's rest a minute". "Shouldn't we fill in the hole?" asked the first. "Aw, c'mon," beckoned the second, "Nobody's here except us three, it's not like we're holding up their time". "True!" laughed the first. "Besides, he's dead!" the second hyena cackled, "It's not like he'll crawl out and run around town!" the three hyenas cackled insanely and walked away. Donald and the Ghost crept over to the grave. "Who's the poor guy buried here?" asked Donald, more terrified than ever. "Well, you should know," replied the Ghost, grinning menacingly, "After all, you knew him better than anybody else!" Flames shot up out of the grave, revealing the words "HERE LIES DONALD DUCK. DON'T REST IN PEACE" written on the tombstone. Donald shrieked in horror. "Cheer up," snickered the Ghost, "At least you had an _enriching _life". The Ghost laughed hysterically at his joke. Vines rose out from the hole and grabbed Donald, dragging him into Heck. "No! Stop!" cried Donald, "Give me another chance!" The Ghost continued to laugh, with it changing to an evil cackle from just a regular laugh. "I'll change! I'll change!" cried Donald, "Let me out!" Through the flames, Donald saw the ghost slowly fade away, with only the mouth remaining. "_And the Momerathes outgrabe!_" the ghost sang as his mouth faded into oblivion. "No! No! NOOOOOOO!" screamed Donald.


End file.
